


A Clock That No One Else Sees

by MidnightStarDreams



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarDreams/pseuds/MidnightStarDreams
Summary: A short story.  This is based during Gary's prison sentence, about three years in.All characters are owned by Olan Rogers and TBS and such.Hope you enjoy!





	A Clock That No One Else Sees

"H.U.E, you ever been to Florida?" asked Gary, who was seated at the end of his bed. The Galaxy One was currently on nighttime mode, and darkness filtered down the hallways of the ship. The dim light of passing stars traveled into Gary's bedroom, giving enough light to where the human could at least see his hands in front of him. Gary only wore his underwear, but he had a purple blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

" _No, Gary. I am a part of this ship. I only go where this ship goes._ " spoke the robot voice.

"Huh.  You know, that must suck.  I mean, the whole world and you're stuck on this ship.  What kind of life is that?  Come on."  Gary moved his hands, motioning towards the window.  "All that world out there and you're stuck to this giant hunk of metal."

" _Gary, please stop stalling and go to sleep._ "

"Maybe one day we could download your system into a robot that can walk around, so you don't have to be restrained to only the ship anymore."

" _Gary._ "

"Because H.U.E, it's such a huge place out there.  So much to see, so much to do.  And...I'm _here_.  I'm alone in space because I'm such a freakin idiot."  Gary sighed, rubbing his cheek with his left hand.  "Why couldn't I have just left Quinn alone?  It's obvious someone like me could never be with someone like her.  She's all amazing, and hot, and intelligent.  I'm just...me."

Silence.

"She'd never love me..."

" _Gary, this is the 25th time we've been over this.  The longer you stay awake, the less time you will have to rest.  I will not let you sleep in._ "

"What's the point anymore? I'm going to be here _forever_." Gary sighed, putting his face into his knees.

" _No, Gary.  As of right now, you have two years left.  That is not forever._ "

"It might as well be."

" _Gary._ "

"I wonder what Quinn's doing right now?"

" _Sleeping.  It is 1:00 AM in New York._ "

"H.U.E, do you think I'm a decent guy?"

" _Gary, please-_ "

"I mean I know I can be a little arrogant...Who am I kidding?  I'm a failure."  His grip on his blanket tightened, and tears began to prickle at the sides of his eyes.

" _Gary, not again._ "

"I-I'm sorry H.U.E,  I just can't do it anymore.  It's been three years of just myself and I feel like I'm going to lose it.  Look at the Earth down there."  he gestured.  Through the window he could see a faint Earth in the distance.  The orb was glowing, and right now Gary could see the continent of Africa spinning by.  "No one down there knows I'm here.  Nobody cares."

" _Some members of the Infinity Guard know you are here._ "

"Screw the Infinity Guard H.U.E."

" _I was just saying._ "

Gary flopped backwards, laying his head onto the pillow.

"H.U.E., can I have a rope?  Will you let me have a rope?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  A few moments passed between them and Gary wondered if H.U.E was going to bother to answer.  It was almost as if Gary heard a sigh in the system's voice.

" _No, Gary.  You can not have a rope._ "

"Why the _hell_ not?" he asked, aggravated.

" _Gary, I know what you will try to do.  You are not the first prisoner I have had on this ship.  Almost every one of them at some point has tried to kill themselves.  I will not let you attempt suicide._ "

"Maybe I just wanted one.  You know, just to have one." muttered Gary.

" _Gary, go to sleep._ "

"If you won't let me have a rope...can I have a guitar?" he asked, hopeful.  

" _No._ "

"H.U.E., you're like a foster mom I had for a short period.  You say no to _everything_."

" _Sometimes I do feel like your mom, Gary._ "

"Wow, okay.  You know H.U.E., for a voice system built into a prison ship, you have a lot of attitude."

" _Gary, if you don't go to sleep I'll be forced to lengthen your sentence by a day._ "

"Ooh, alright.  Here we go again with the threats and all.  You know what, do it.  I don't even care anymore." laughed Gary.

" _One day has been added._ "

"Damnit H.U.E."

" _Gary, your body needs rest.  Please, go to sleep._ "

"You go to sleep."

" _I do not need sleep._ "

"Neither do I.  I evolved past needing sleep a long time ago.  Now I just lie here and stare at the ceiling.  It works just as well."  H.U.E. did not speak another word for almost twenty minutes.  Gary figured he had just given up and decided to let him lie here by himself.  Good.  Sometimes knowing a robot was watching you sleep, or well, watching you do everything could be frustrating.  There was almost zero privacy on this ship, especially with KVN flying around all the time.

Glancing back at the Earth in the distance, he began to feel ill.  No one down there knew about him, or cared.  Quinn didn't care. Deep down he knew she didn't. Sure, sending messages to her everyday helped him, since he felt as though he were communicating with a real person.  But she had never replied to him.  Not once.    Everyone was oblivious to the prisoner up in space, spending his time fixing satellites for them.  It was like watching a clock ticking on the wall.  But he was the only one who could see it.  The only one who could hear it.

 

"H.U.E, tell me again how much longer I have?" he asked, hoping the AI would answer.

 

 

" _Two years._ "

 

"Two years..."

 

" _Yes Gary._ "

 

"Okay.  Two years.  I...I can do it.  In two years I can leave and hopefully be a better person.  I can do this.  Gary can do this. Be a better person."

 

_"Yes.  Now, go to sleep."_

"H.U.E.?"

" _Yes Gary?_ "

"Sorry I've been bugging you all night."

" _You are forgiven._ "

"Hell yeah."

Finally, Gary's eyes closed and H.U.E. knew his prisoner/friend had drifted into a light sleep.  H.U.E. watched the human as his chest slowly rose and fell.  H.U.E. had many prisoners aboard this ship before.  All of them had been mostly similar.  Most of them tried to kill themselves, or most of them tried to break stuff, or threatened to hurt the S.A.M.E.S or H.U.E or KVN.  Gary however, was not like those people.  The men that H.U.E had watched over before had been truly evil people.  They had done horrible things.  But Gary, he wasn't evil.  Sure he had perhaps done something wrong.  But he did it to prove to a woman that he liked her.  It was reckless but he meant well.  Gary wasn't a bad guy.

 

But he still had two years to finish.  And H.U.E. had to do his job.

 

The lights turned on in the bedroom.

" _Time to get up Gary._ "

The man only grunted and turned over.

Suddenly, the bed lurched to the side, throwing Gary out and onto the cold hard floor.

"H.U.E what the crap!?  I literally just fell asleep like 15 minutes ago!" he shouted angrily.

" _It's time to get up.  As I said earlier, the longer you stay awake, the less time you will have to sleep._ "

Gary began to slowly put on his uniform.

 

 

"I frigging hate my life." he muttered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy my Final Space stuff!  
> Final Space is pretty much my life right now and probably for awhile so if you ever want to talk about it I'm here. I'll try to keep writing if you guys enjoy.
> 
> Edit: I don't know why it took me so long to realize that Gary's room doesn't have a window in it.  
> Oh well.


End file.
